Voices
by NoleeMarieLacroix
Summary: Randy Orton's voices lead him to the ultimate prize.
1. Chapet 1: The Relationship begins

Title: Voices

Pairing: Randy Orton/ OC

Warning: mature content such as non violence and the beginnings of non consensual

Plot: Randy Orton's voices lead him to the ultimate price.

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Randy Orton or the WWE. However, Nolee is the product of my own imagination.

Please Read and review!

The temptation had gotten worse. He had lost his title and in doing so had started a downward spiral into a life of violence and desperation. And god he was desperate for her. What man didn't love Nolee Lacroix?

She had been with the WWE for two years and in that time she had proved that strength and beauty could be combined into one dynamite package. No one could have guessed that beneath her loving pool blue eyes and tresses of golden hair laid a powerful force to be reckoned with. And that force had captivated Randy Orton far more than the title belt ever had. Perhaps that was why he had decided to break into her locker room.

X X X

Nolee was standing in front of the mirror in her locker room, ring outfit half on. Her tight blue jeans and brown belt with the large gold belt buckle were on, leaving her top half merely clad by a silky and lacy black bra. She had yet decided to wear her tied off blue shirt or her plaid short sleeved shirt. Her radio was on, Keith Anderson's _Picking Wildflowers_ playing loudly. Maybe that's why she didn't hear the click of her locker room door as it opened.

She didn't even notice the presence of someone else in her locker room until she felt two firm hands grasp her waist. She was turned around to see the cold, honey brown eyes of Randy Orton. "Mr. Orton," Nolee gasped in her southern drawl, "how may I-" Her question was cut short as Randy firmly pressed his lips to hers and wrapped his arms around her.

Swiftly Nolee pushed the man off the top of her. "What the hell Orton?!"

Randy smirked, "You're pretty cute. Don't you think that we could be together?" He crossed his arms, biceps bulging underneath his long sleeved black shirt.

"Well if yeh wanted t' flirt with me then why come on to me like that?" Nolee growled, getting angry.

"Because I can see it in your eyes, Nolee. The legend killer excites you." Randy laughed, "You don't care if I'm rough. In face, you prefer it rough." His left hand grasped her wrist tight, "C'mon baby."

Nolee struggled out of his grasp, "Yeh son of a bitch! Don't yeh ever say things like that! Yeh don't know anything about me!"

Randy backhanded Nolee, his anger getting the best of him. A thin trail of blood came out of the corner of her mouth. "Didn't want this to happen to you Nolee. Your beauty shouldn't be tainted by blood!"

Nolee spat blood at Randy and it hit him in the face. He whipped it off and his eyes grew cold.

_/Attack her Randy! Make the bitch pay for this! /_ A cold voice inside of his head whispered. This voice had been in his head for a while now, telling him what to do. The voice had started to bother him the day he lost the title to Triple H. It began to council him and every time he listened to the voice in his head, he seemed to get what he wanted. The voice had become the closest thing to a friend he had.

Listening to the voice, Randy grabbed a hold of her hair, "Little bitch!" he screamed, "Your gonna pay for this!"

Nolee couldn't fight back. It wasn't the fact that Randy was messing up her hair that got to her, it was the fact that she was tender headed. "R…Randy please…"

"Please what?" Randy growled in her ear.

"Don't hurt me. . . please don't hurt me. . ."

Randy smelled her hair, "Lilacs. I love lilacs." His grip on her hair let up as if remembering some time before. Nolee was intrigued by this man. She had seen old tapes before and that Randy Orton was nothing like the Randy Orton she saw before her.

Gently Nolee said, "If yeh let go of me. . . we can talk this out. Whatever's botherin yeh. . . I'll listen."

_/She's just a girl Randy. Like you care what she says. /_ The voice spoke again **/**_just send her a message of terror, make her fall in line. She's worthless! /_

Randy waivered, "You…you wouldn't understand. No one ever does."

Nolee nodded, "I would. I'm-"

"SHUT UP!" Randy screamed regaining his tight hold of her hair, "Your gonna do what I say. Got it?"

Nolee quickly stated, "If yeh hearing another voice in your head other than your own, I understand."

Randy let go of her hair, "How… how did you…"

"Yeh not the same Orton from the past videos I've seen. Yeh crazed, cold."

"What does that have to do with voices?" Randy coldly replied.

"Nothing, but I can put two and two together. Yeh paused when yeh smelled my hair. Yeh just want someone to understand. I will understand. Trust me." Nolee replied, her eye meeting Randy's. There was an electric vitality to them, an exciting feeling that made Nolee want to comply with Randy's wishes.

"Really?" Randy asked tears starting to creep out of his eyes.

_/WORTHLESS! /_ The voice shouted. _/Stacy Kiebler never understood you and you gave her everything. What makes you think that she'll understand? Nolee Lacroix is just trying to get you to let her go. You don't want to lose this opportunity! /_

"Really. Let me put my top on, "Nolee replied gesturing to her clothes, "and we'll talk about everything." She turned her back on Randy.

_/ This is your chance! She's got her back turned to you, she's preoccupied. Grab her by the waist and bend her over the bench! / _The voice said._ /It's your big chance! / _

Randy bit his lower lip and grabbed Nolee's waist. "Nolee I…I…"

Nolee closed her eyes, "Let go Orton."

"I want you Nolee. God I want you" he moaned, reaching for her belt buckle.

"Orton yeh may be a lot of things but yeh not a rapist." Nolee let out terrified, trying to struggle against him. "This isn't like yeh!"

"Just comply…" he whispered removing her belt. He then used it to bind her hands together. "I didn't want to use brute strength. I didn't." Bending her over the bench, he softly pulled her pants down revealing her black thong.

"Randy st…stop!" she sobbed. "I…I don't….I….I never…"

Randy was taken aback and when he realized what he had done, he stepped back. "Nolee I'm…I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me!"

Nolee nodded, though still crying. "Untie me?"

"Yeah." Randy replied. His hands fumbled with the buckle and he managed to let her go. "God what have I done?"

_/ What are you doing!? You could have had her! You wanted her now your letting her go!? /_ The voice screamed.

"It's…its okay." Nolee comforted, holding on to him. Softly, sensually her lips claimed his. "I…I love you Randy. I always have. I just didn't want our first time together…my first time ever… to be something that we both regretted."

Randy held her close and wrapped his arms around her, passion swelling in him. "Let me…" his hand went to her thigh, remembering that she was only in her panties and top. Surprisingly, Nolee wrapped her legs around his waist."

"Not here…later…" she breathed, "I can't now."

"Later." Randy agreed.

_/ We can settle for later. /_ The voice smugly said.


	2. Chapter 2: Your Mistake

Chapter 2: Your Mistake

Plot: A month after Nolee has been dating Randy Orton, he makes a mistake that my mark the end of their relationship. Can Nolee ever truly love a man as different as Randy?

Warning: Violence and strong language

Disclaimer: I only own Nolee. I don't own anything in the WWE.

Please Read and Review

Randy stood in the ring looking over the carnage that he, Ted Dibiase jr, and Cody Rhodes had jus t put Shane McMahon through as Stephanie McMahon cried over the defeated body of her brother. He looked cold and heartless and then stood there for a few more minutes.

_/ She's a McMahon too, y'know? / _the voice in his head coldly stated.

Randy tried his best not to listen to what the voice had said. This wasn't just a McMahon. This was little Stephanie McMahon. Stephanie was a girl. It was wrong to hit women no matter what their last name was.

_/She's the reason that all of this started. Her father thought that firing you would make his little girl happy. / _the voice cackled. _/But we both know what you did. You punted the old man in the face. You didn't even show any remorse after you did it. / _

The scene of what he had done to Vince flashed vividly in his mind and Randy had to put a hand to his head to try and get the images out of his brain. This wasn't right.

_/ She's the reason that all of this started. If she would have never hit you then you wouldn't have gone to Vince. If you would have never gone to Vince then you would have never had to punt him in the face because he was going to fire you. Had you never punted Vince then Shane wouldn't have had to been taken out. She started this. / _the voice recounted. _/Revenge for this must be taken. Take it now. / _

What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. As he stepped toward Stephanie, she turned around and in that split second Randy preformed the RKO. As soon as he got up, the weight of what he had done sank in. He stumbled out of the ring as the crowd hissed their hatred.

XXX

Nolee couldn't believe what Randy had just done out in the ring. She could see why he had beat Shane within an inch of his life. That had been business. Shane shouldn't have challanged Randy to an unsanctioned match. But Stephanie? She was a woman and not only was she a woman, she was a mother. Randy had struck her down like he would have done to Shane.

As Randy arrived in their locker room, Nolee shook her head. "How could you do that Randy?"

Randy bit his lip, "Nolee…baby…I couldn't help it…"

Nolee let out a bitter bark of a laugh, "Ha! You couldn't help it!? It was an RKO! An intentional RKO! You.."

Tears were forming in Randy's eyes, "Nolee…it was…I couldn't…"

"The voice? Your going to blame it on the voice in your head that you haven't heard in a while aren't you?" Nolee growled. Her eyes were full of disgust as she looked up at Randy.

_/ Don't let her talk to you like that! / _the voice screamed. _/ Prove to her that you're the dominant one in this relationship! / _

Randy narrowed his eyes as he stared at her. "Yeah I am! You know better than anyone that I have a problem!"

"A problem?" Nolee laughed, "I.E.D? Randy you can control it! I know you can, I've seen you control it!"

Randy reached out to take her hand, "Please…don't…"

"I thought you had gotten it under control!" Nolee ranted, "Your no different than you were a month ago!"  
"Please don't say that!" Randy cried.

_/ What did I tell you about her? / _the voice laughed. _/She's not the girl of your dreams. She's not the girl that you think she is. She doesn't give a damn about you or how you feel! / _

Nolee shook her head, "Real men don't hit women! Real men don't break apart families!"

Randy got to his knees, hoping that begging would help her see that he was sorry. "Please don't…I…I have…."

"I'm so sorry Randy but I can't stay with a man who hits women." Nolee replied softly.

Randy gasped, "Baby…baby please…" He got to his feet again.

"I'm so sorry…"

_/You can't let her leave. She's the one that you love to much. You told her things that you have never told another person before. / _the voice shouted. _/Grab her arm and make her stay! / _

Randy took a fierce grip on her arm, "Damn it your not leaving!"

Nolee tried to tug out of his grip, "Let go of me Randy." Tears flooded her eyes.

"You're my girl! I love you so much, I can't lose you. I won't lose you!" Randy growled. His face had a haunted look to it.

"Please…don't do this…" Nolee cried, "Randy…"

"I won't hurt you if you just say you're mine." Randy smirked.

Nolee sobbed, "I'm yours! I'm yours!" As soon as Randy had let go of her arm, she burried her face into her hands and sank to her knees.

_/She's certain to stay with you now!/ _the dark voice let out.

Randy realized what he had done, "Sweetie…I'm so sorry. I never…I didn't…"

Nolee looked at him, terrified. "I understand." Her eyes refused to meet his.

"Look at me baby," Randy begged, "I just want you to stay with me." He went to help her up but Nolee flinced at his touch. "Baby I'm… I din't mean to hurt you…"

Nolee nodded as she slowly got up, "It…it's okay."

Randy held her close, "Baby I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Nolee laid her head on his chest and bawled, "I'm just so scared. You attacked the McMahon's and god only knows what the reprecussions for that is going to be. I don't want to lose you. One top of that…the voices in your head…"

Randy kissed the top of her head, "Shh, we'll get through this. I promise you that much."


	3. Chapter 3: Home Invasion

Chapter 3: Home Invasion

Plot: Imagine if you will the home invasion of Randy Orton that took place on Monday Night Raw. Now instead of his wife, you insert a girlfriend who has stood by Randy through that entire thing and to top that off she doesn't scare easily, not even in the face of Triple H.

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody but I wish I did!  
warning: violence and strong language

Please Read and Review

There was something not right about tonight and Randy could feel it. That's why he insisted that he and Nolee stay at home while Ted and Cody were on Raw going to fight Triple H. Randy wasn't worried about the fact that his two protegee's were going to go through hell to defend him, oh no. He was worried that somehow they would screw it up and that he had to stay as far away from there as he could. But something still didn't feel right.

_/ You know that Hunter is just going to hunt down everything you love. / _the voice inside of his head had told him as he talked to Jerry Lawler and Micheal Cole via satellite. _/ You hurt the one thing that matters the most to him so he's going to hurt the things that matter to you. It's only fair. / _

Randy smiled to himself as he placed a hand on Nolee's knee. He knew exactly what he had done to the McMahon family. Part of him was proud. The other part of him that was still human was not. Taking a glance at his girlfriend, Randy smiled. After the show tonight he would make sure that she was safe.

XXX

Randy frowned as he heard the news. Triple H hadn't showed up. He wasn't at Raw and thus he wasn't going to feel the wrath of Cody and Ted. As Cody and Ted celebrated, Randy shouted, "You have nothing to cheer about! I knew you were a coward Hunter but I didn't think that even you would chicken out of a challenge like this!" The doorbell rang once and Randy thought nothing of it, he just gave a glance to Nolee who got up and went to the door.

_/ Is that really the best thing to do? You know that Hunter didn't show up at Raw and that Hunter knows where you live. Are you sure that you want to send Nolee of all people to the door? / _the voice reprimanded.

Randy paused for a moment and heard the doorbell again. He got up, "NOLEE! DON'T-"

The next thing that happened was something straight out of a scary story. Randy ran to the side of his girl as the end of a sledge hammer burst through the door to reveal the face of Hunter Hearst Helmsly. "Get out of here!" Nolee urged Randy. "I can take care of myself, just go!"

Randy nodded and took off and so did Nolee. _Where to hide!?_ Nolee thought to herself. Deciding on the kitchen she took a safe hiding spot behind the counter and hoped for the best.

_/ You have no where to run Randy! He's going to find you! / _the voice warned. _/ Your best bet is to take a hiding spot, wait til he has his back turned and then attack. / _

Deciding that it was a good time to listen to the voice that had otherwise just been a source of trouble, Randy hid in his favorite spot: a little hole underneath the stairs. He had hid there several times before while playing hide and go seek with Nolee but never in a time as dire as this.

XXX

She heard his footsteps and had to put a hand over her mouth to quiet her breathing. Hunter was close. Hunter was really close. She winced as she thought at what her fate would be if he caught her. Randy had shown at least a little self restraint when he had hit Stephanie. She was positive that Hunter would show none.

The sound of his boots filled the room and before Nolee knew it she was terrified. This man was only a few inches from finding out where she was hiding and if he did she knew that nothing would stop him from doing whatever it took to send a message to Randy. That didn't worry her as much as the thought of what Hunter would do to Randy when he got hold of him.

Slowly Nolee looked up as she saw the shadow of the bigger man standing over her. There, sledge hammer in hand, stood Triple H. He glared down at her as if she had done something terrible and he was the judge that would decide her fate. He crouched down and took her face in his hands, "Tell me where he is and you won't get hurt." Hunter replied though his voice didn't sound as soft.

Nolee looked into his eyes and toughened up a bit, "Go to hell."

"Look, I don't want to make this any harder on you than it already is. Tell me where your husband could be hiding and you won't get hurt!"

Nolee shook her head, "I love him! Your not going to hurt Randy!"

"I'm not going to hurt him!?" Hunter shouted, his grip tightening. "You must be ashamed of yourself! You let your boyfriend run rampant around the WWE but you won't let him get what he deserves!? He RKO'd my wife. This is the least that I can give him!"

"He didn't mean to Hunter!" Nolee shouted back, "It was the…" She stopped short. What would the other wrestler's say if they found out that Randy heard voices in his head? He would surely be shunned for being different and the one thing that meant the most to Randy other than Nolee was his career as a WWE superstar.

"It was the what?" Hunter asked letting go of Nolee as soon as he saw the look of sadness in her eyes.

"Nothing forget I said anything." Nolee replied softly.

"If he's hurting you…"

"He's not hurting me Hunter."

"Then what is it that you aren't telling me?"

Nolee stared straight into Hunter's face…and spit. "Nothing."

Hunter got up and whipped his face, "You will regret that." He raised his sledgehammer and Nolee thought that she was done for as he brought it down…..right into the granite counter top. He gave his rougish smile and turned his back on her.

XXX

Randy breathed slowly as he heard the slam of the sledgehammer against something and then the silence that had once been Hunter and Nolee's voices. Had Hunter hit his girl with the sledgehammer? He wasn't sure but he wanted to go check.

_/ That's what he's expecting you to do. He probably just left the room and slammed the hammer down on something. He just wants to lure you out of your hiding spot. / _

But what if Nolee really was hurt? Could he live with himself if something bad happened to the love of his life?

_/ Get over yourself Orton! No girl is worth getting hit with a sledge hammer. Not even one as pretty as Nolee. So what if Hunter hurt her? Just make him pay for it at Wrestlemania. / _

He heard the stairs creaking underneath the weight of someone heavy and in that moment knew that Hunter was going upstairs. He smiled but the smile was soon whipped off of his face as he realized that the same person was walking back downstairs again. Putting his face to the curtain that hid his favorite spot from view he smiled. Hunter stood in the foyer waiting for Randy. As soon as the bigger man had his back turned Randy struck with such quickness that a lion would have been surprised.

A brawl started. Hunter was getting the better of Randy but Randy refused to back down. Punch after merciless punch, kick after merciless kick the battle waged. Hunter took a good hold of Randy and threw him out of the window on the first story.

The sound of broken glass and Hunter's heavy breathing soon mixed with the sound of police sirens wailing as they got closer to the house. Soon enough police officers had cuffed Hunter and were dragging him towards the car.

_/Don't let him get away like that. He has no right to just get away unprotected! / _

Randy ran after Hunter, trying to reach him as three cops took a hold of him. This was what happened when someone messed with Triple H and Randy knew it. Nolee ran into the arms of her boyfriend and he held her close. "Are you okay sweetie?" he whispered.

"I'm fine. You?" she asked softly.

"Oh, I'm just peachy keen." Randy mumbled.

_/And where was she when Hunter was kicking your ass? Couldn't she have stopped him? Couldn't she have at least done something so that you weren't in so much pain? / _

Nolee kissed Randy softly, "Why don't we go on up to your room so that you can get some sleep?"

"Where the hell were you when he was beating the shit out of me?" Randy demanded.

"Baby, who do you think called the cops?" Nolee giggled sweetly.

Randy wrapped his arms around her, "I didn't think that it was you. Now come on, lets go inside."

Nolee followed Randy into the house, her ears still ringing with what Hunter had told her.

**Oh no! Looks like Randy and Nolee are going to be having some problems in the future! If you have an idea for a future chapter please don't hesitate to leave me a message or something. I appreciate all help!**


	4. Chapter 4: He's Changed

Chapter 4: He's changed

Plot: After thinking about what Hunter said to her during the home invasion, Nolee goes to him to find out if Randy had always been different.

_"You must be ashamed of yourself! Letting your boyfriend run rampant around the WWE but you won't let him get what he deserves?"_ Nolee couldn't help but get the words that Hunter Hearst Helmsly, known to his fan base as Triple H, had said to her. In some ways he was right, Randy did deserve to get a royal beating for what he did to Stephanie McMahon. Before, he would have never hit a woman and yet all of a sudden here was this less charming and viler Randy. None-the-less, Nolee still loved him and wouldn't let Hunter hurt him. Maybe that's why she found herself going to Triple H's locker room.

She knocked on the door, "Um…Hunter it's me, Nolee. Could I…"

Before she could manage out the rest of the sentence, the door had swung open and Hunter stood there strongly. His shoulder length blonde hair was pulled into a loose ponytail at the base of his neck and his cold brown eyes looked down at her, "What do you want?" he gruffly asked.

"I want to talk to yeh about Randy." Nolee softly said, wishing that she could slink back into the shadows behind her.

Hunter ushered her inside his locker room and Nolee smiled. It was decorated rather beautifully no doubt by Stephanie. Two leather sofa's sat across from each other on the far left, separated only by a glass coffee table. A floor lamp stood at one end of the couch farthest away and that entire side of the room had a womanly touch. The right side of the room was just like any other locker room. A locker, a bench, and a duffle bag were the only things on that side of the room. The entire room contrasted as much as night and day. "Please have a seat."

Nolee smiled and politely sat down, "I want to talk to yeh about Randy."

Hunter sat across from her, "And you came to me why?"

"Yeh know him the best out of anyone! I figure if I can't learn about his past from yeh, I can't learn about his past."

It was silent before Hunter scooted forward and took her hands in his, "What I'm about to tell you never reaches his ears. You have to realize I'm only telling you this because you deserve to know."

Nolee nodded and let go of his hands, "I understand."

Hunter sat back and sighed, "Randy wasn't always like this. Before this Randy was silent and trying to please the fans, not trying to make them angry. I couldn't stop him from doing things to get into Evolution. He was very, very similar to Cody Rhodes. Ric, Dave, and I treated him about like you, Ted, and Randy treat Cody. He was just an errand boy. But he started to change."

"After he realized that his dream was to be champion he stopped at nothing to try and make it come true. He constantly trained and even went as far as to ignore us. The voices hadn't started then. He just turned a bit more focused. Dave and I didn't know what to do. Ric didn't think that much of it. He just found it to be something that happened over time. I took Ric's word for it at first but as I did, I changed. That's when I betrayed Orton and that's when the voices started."

"How do-"

"Dave and I heard him talking to himself in the locker room one evening before a show. It seemed that he was arguing with himself. Kept saying, 'I don't want to listen to you. It's not true! You hear me!?'" Hunter looked at Nolee, "He use to be such a good man. But he's always had his own personal demons to battle. The voices are a part of that."

Nolee sat in silence for a few moments. "And his love life…"

Hunter frowned, "Another tragic aspect of his life. As long as I can remember, Randy never had luck with women. They all expected one night stands and Randy loves serious relationships. Stacey was the last relationship he had before you. Poor kid."

"Stacey was horrible to him. She told him when to eat, when to sleep. Her love was like a prison and Randy felt as if he was her prisoner. When the voices started, I guess he started to see what the relationship really was. Hell. After he RKO'd her, Randy could never find another love like that. Never again he vowed. Until he met you that is."

Nolee smiled, "How do yeh know he loves me?"

"I see the look on his face when you hug him or even hold his hand. He smiles and his eyes go to a place where he just looks comfortable. He can't help but feel far away from you. He doesn't know how to say the words he feels." Hunter replied. He stood up and went to the mini-fridge. "Can I get you anything?"

Nolee shook her head. Her smile had left her face, "He didn't have to hit her."

Hunter returned to the couch with a beer, "You and I both know that. The voices told him otherwise. He hasn't had someone to confide in for years. You're the first person to care since he left Evolution. Don't abandon him. Don't let him become to evil. Keep him in line and keep him strong enough but don't loose yourself in the process."

Nolee looked at him, "I…Hunter…I don't know if I can! I love him so much but sometimes, when we disagree, I…I end up hurting. But I love him. I'm not strong enough to keep him in line."

Hunter took her face in his hands, "Listen to me, Nolee. You don't know your own strength. Just by staying by him and defending him you help him keep a part of himself. If you leave him, his last bit of humanity will leave. You may just be the only thing keeping him from going insane."

Nolee tried not to cry but she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. "I'm so scared that I won't be able to! I love him, yes, but with every move me makes toward destroying the McMahon's and you I fall out of love. I start to hate him again. I start to question how much I can take."

Hunter removed her tears with his thumbs, "Don't cry Nolee, please don't cry. I know how much it hurts. I know exactly what you must be feeling now. You love him but your scared of what he can do."

Nolee hugged Hunter who held her close. "I…I'll try to do so." She buried her face into his shoulder, not caring if this was the man who had tried to take Randy out. She needed a shoulder to cry on and for some reason it just felt right crying on his.

Hunter broke the hug and smiled at her, "You better get going or Randy will start wondering where you are."

Nolee nodded and stood up, "Thank yeh, Hunter. For everything."

"No problem." Hunter said, escorting her out of the room. "Oh and Nolee?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Try not to let Legacy turn you into something your not."


End file.
